Bad Dream
by Craw-chan
Summary: Schuldig is betryed by Crawford... Will it work out in the end???


This is my firs FF that I posted... I hope you like it...  
  
  
  
  
  
Bad Dream´s  
Crawford was on one of those missions where he had to go alone. Schuldig really felt alone, not that Nagi didn't. He missed his adoptive father as well. But in the nights Schuldig was all alone in the big bed which the two of them had together. The german hugged his pillow tighter and sniffed. It was over a week ago he had last kissed his handsome american. Suddenly the door to the apartment opened. "Nagi-kun... I'm tired... please go away!" He said without looking to the door. "So, you're tired? I can go again if you want to..." A voice said in a low purr. Startled, Schuldig sat up in bed. "Brad..?" "Who else should it be at this time in the night, Schu." The tall man answered. Schuldig scrambled up, ran over to his love and jumped into his arms. "I missed you, Brad!!!" The redhead called and clung to Crawford. "I can't say the same about you." Crawford said in a cold tone. The instant the american saw the face of the younger man turn sad, he regretted the joke he had made. "Hey, don't look like that! It was just a joke!" Crawford assured the hurt german and hugged him lovingly. "Of course I missed you! Sorry!" He added and kissed Schuldig gently on his trembling lips. /Don't scare me like that... I really believed it.../ Crawford carried his love to the bed and slowly laid him down on it. "Sorry..." Crawford smiled mildly at the youth beneath him. Then he started to get his clothes off. "Because of that, you'll let me take those off!" Schuldig demanded, grinning. Crawford gave a little cry of surprise as the redhead pulled him down on the bed. Then Schuldig sat down on the others torso and started to unbutton his top. /This is going to be a looooooong night/ Crawford remarked as Schuldig kissed him passionately. /Ja, you're absolutely right, Koi!/ The redhead kissed the man above him passionately...^-~  
Late in the night Schuldig fell to sleep in the arms of his long missed love. As he woke up in the morning, Crawford was gone. That for the start wasn't normal. A bit irritated, Schuldig got up and got dressed. As he left the apartment he nearly ran over Nagi. "And good morning to you as well, Schu!" The boy said at the missing greeting. "Gomen, Nagi-kun! Did you see Brad anywhere?" He asked helping the young japanese up.   
"Yeah, he was up real early. Takatori called him for a meeting and he wants you there as well." Nagi said strolling into the kitchen. Schuldig went of to Takatori´s office. He knocked at the door and was called in by the old, greasy voice of his boss. Crawford was standing in the room and looked a little stressed. "Schuldig, you're late!" Takatori said from behind his desk. The redhead bowed slightly and shot a searching look to Crawford. The older man smiled as he saw the look on Schuldig´s face. /That irritated look really is sweet, Schu!/ The american thought at his love, talking to Takatori in the meantime. Schuldig blushed a little. "Are you listening to me, Schuldig?" Takatori asked. "H-hai!" Schuldig answered, startled. /He was saying that there was a woman, who is very important for his work, and that she is arriving in Tokyo today. We should escort her here./ Crawford helped the other Schwarz into the scene. /She is a very mighty person, and her name is... ah... her name is.../ Crawford blushed and Schuldig chuckled. Takatori was stunned, it was the first time he had seen Crawford blush. "Crawford! What is it?" He asked. The bush was gone as quick as it had been there. "Mr. Takatori, what was the name of the lady?" He asked, feeling a bit stupid for forgetting that. "Her name is Hideo Cordelia." Takatori went on with uninteresting talk. /Now, I would have forgotten THAT name as well. What is she?/ Schuldig frowned. "And I want her here on time! So get going!!" With that he hushed the two Schwarz out of the office. As the two of them got into Crawford's car they where giggling like kid's. "I think she is part american part japanese." The darkhaired man managed to say, as he started the car. Schuldig searched for Crawford's hand and held it tight, suddenly having a very bad feeling. "Schu, what's up?" The american asked worried. "I don't know..." He answered. Crawford leaned over to his love and kissed his cheek gently. "Hey..." He whispered into Schuldig´s ear. "I love you!" Then the tall man pulled back and concentrated on the road again. All of a sudden the german felt warm and silly. There wasn't anything to worry about, so why was he feeling so worried. As they reached the airport it got even worse. The plain landed and the two waited for the visitor. Their where only tree people in the plain, two bodyguards and Hideo. Now Schuldig knew why he was feeling so funny. Crawford seemed to forget the world around him as he saw her. /Hey, Brad. She looks absolutely UGLY!!!/ Schuldig said mentally. There was no reaction from his love. The heart of the german clenched. Normally the two of them always made jokes over Takatori´s buisness partners, but the american didn't even seem to notice his redheaded lover...  
/Brad..?/ Schuldig tried again. No answer. Crawford went to escort the woman. Schuldig just stood there, looking at Crawford sadly. The american blushed as Hideo smiled at him. They all went back to the car. Crawford mentioned her to get in on the passenger's seat. Usually Crawford only let Schuldig sit there, but the german quietly got into the backseat. The leader of Schwarz talked to Hideo as if he knew her for a long time. Schuldig didn't listen to them. And she, in her head, as the telepath could see, was planning to seduce Crawford. The drive was like hell to the redhead. As Crawford pulled up in the car park of Takatori´s mansion, Schuldig jumped out of the car and ran for his room. After a few moments's the door was opened again an in came Nagi. The german had thrown himself on the large bed and was crying his eyes out. "Schu... What happened?" The boy asked as he sat down on the bed and laid a hand on Schuldig´s back. "...Why are you crying?... Did you and Brad have a fight again?" Schuldig only sobbed. "Did... he hit you..?" Nagi asked worried. Schuldig wearily shot the scene at Nagi with his power. As the boy had seen it, he felt the same as the redhead. Nagi started to caress the flame red hair of the german. In that moment Crawford came in. Schuldig and Nagi scrambled up. "B-Bradley..." He sniffed. The american´s face was shocked. "What in the world are you doing there, Schuldig?" He asked, looking at Schuldig unfriendly. "Brad, what are you thinking of me?" Schuldig asked unbelieving, as he slipped his mind into Crawford's. The american snorted and pulled Nagi to his feet. "I'm thinking that every man like you would jump a bishounen like Nagi, if he had a chance to!" He screamed at the redhead. Schuldig sat on the bed, stunned. Nagi ripped his arm free from Crawford's grip. "What are you thinking of Schuldig? Brad, you know him! He would never hurt me!" The boy jelled at his adoptive father. The leader of Schwarz pushed the youngest member of the group out of the apartment. "Get out, Nagi!" He said and slammed the door shut. Schuldig still was sitting on the bed, not knowing what to think or what to do. Crawford came up to the german and stood there, waiting that Schuldig would say something. The younger man trembled. "Brad... Brad... I..." He started to cry. "Stop crying, slut! And stop using my first name!" The redhead's eyes widened in shock... Crawford had called him a... `slut`? "I don't want you near Nagi again, do you hear me?" The cold tone of the american sliced into Schuldig´s heart like a knife. "We have a meeting with Mrs. Hideo and I want you there!" With that the american left the room, leaving Schuldig with his broken heart.   
As Schuldig came into the meeting room, he saw what he had feared. He had bursted in on Crawford and that woman kissing. "B-Brad..." The german whispered. Crawford looked up at his former lover and smirked a sadistic smile. Schuldig ran out of the room, tears spilling over. He ran back to the room Crawford and he normally shared. With sobbed cries he flung himself onto the bed. "B... Brad... I love you..." He cried into the pillow. /I can't believe it... He's left me for that... woman.../ He sadly thought to himself. /I thought he loved me... was he just using me as a fuck toy..?/ Schuldig remembered his confession of love to Crawford, the days of fun they had together, they're love... It was late in the night as the german got up again. He wanted to take a walk outside. Try to forget his love to Crawford, though he doubted he would be able to do so. As he passed Crawford's office he stopped. He could hear Nagi inside. They where jelling at each other. Schuldig opened the door to get Nagi out, he didn't want to see him injured by Crawford. Hideo was standing behind the american, leaning on his shoulder. Nagi was standing near the door. "Schuldig, what do you want here?" The leader of Schwarz asked unfriendly. Nagi turned around. "Schu!" He said sadly. The woman moved to whisper something into Crawford's ear. Schuldig´s eyes widened as he read her thought's. It all went in slow motion. Crawford pulled his gun, traced it on Nagi´s back and shot. "Noooooooooo!!!" The redhead screamed. Nagi´s eyes where wide open. "S-schu..?" The boy whispered as he slowly sank to the floor. Schuldig dashed forward to catch him. "Nagi!" The eyes of the youth filled with tears. "He... He shot... me..." "Don't talk! Nagi! No! Don't close your eyes!!! NAAAAAAGI!!!" The german screamed clutching to the lifeless body of the young telekinetic. "NAAAAAAAGI!!!" Crawford stepped in front of Schuldig. "Oh, I forgot to tell Nagi that Cordelia doesn't like kid's." He said in a flat tone. "Y-you killed... you killed Nagi!" Schuldig glared up at Crawford, tears in his green eyes. Hideo came up behind the tall american. "Nor dose she like you... Schuldig!" Crawford added with a grin and traced his gun again. That the man he loved would shoot him was too much for Schuldig. He just blankly looked at Crawford, shocked. "Why..?" Crawford grinned and pressed the trigger. Everything went black on Schuldig...  
"Schu!" A voice called into the dark emptiness. "Schuldig!" The voice screamed again. "Why are you crying?" It was Crawford's voice Schuldig recognized. As he felt two strong arms wrap around him he started to struggle. "Stop tossing around! You'll hurt yourself!" Schuldig opened his eyes. "Let go of me, Crawford!" The german cried as he saw the blackhaired man over him. Startled Crawford let go. Schuldig scooted to the other side of the big bed. "What..? Why Schu? Why are you crying?" The american looked hurt. "Why are you calling me Crawford..?" Schuldig didn't answer, just looked at the other man, tears still running down his face. Crawford carefully reached over to the shivering redhead but Schuldig pulled away. "Schu..?" Crawford whispered. "Don't... don't k-kill me! P-please! B-Brad I love y-you! Why Hideo? D-don't you love me anymore?" The boy rambled wildly, burying his head in his hands and sobbing loudly. Crawford dared to reach over and pull his lover into his arms. This time he didn't pull away but started to shiver. The american stroked trough the long red hair soothingly. "Schu, I would never hurt you! Of course I love you, more than anything else!" Crawford promised. "Who is Hideo, I don't understand a word you are saying, Koi. It must have been a dream! Please calm down, I'm here and I always will be with you!" The leader of Schwarz said cradling Schuldig in a warm embrance and hugging him lovingly. "Brad... I love you! Please don't -leave me!" The german cried. "I won't ever leave you, I promise!" He clutched the redhead tighter. "I love you, I really do!" Schuldig pushed back from Crawford chest and looked at him. The american looked back. "Im sorry... Brad. Im... so sorry!" He stuttered, rubbing at his eyes. "You don't have to be sorry! It was a dream, just forget it." Crawford smiled at his love. "A-arigatou... Koi... Koibito" The blackhaired man gathered Schuldig into his arms again and gently pushed him down onto the bed. "Try to sleep. Okay, Schu?" The boy pulled Crawford down onto him. "Stay with me! Onegai! Don't leave me alone. Stay with me till I wake up! Please!!!" "Of course. I always stay till you wake up Koi. You know me, don't you?" "Hai..." With those words both men settled down to sleep. "Ai shiteru, Brad!" Schuldig whispered, snuggling up to Crawford's chest. "Ai shiteru mo, Schuldig! And oyasumi." The american said lovingly. "Oyasumi." The redhead gave his love a gentle kiss. Soon both where fast asleep in each others arms.   
As he woke up in the morning, his american lover was still lying next to him. Schuldig looked around, everything looked normal. He sighed happily. In that moment Crawford started to stir. "Ohaiyou, Brad!" Schuldig whistled and gently stroked trough tossled black hair. "Good morning, Schuuy." Crawford answered and pulled a pillow over his head. The redhead grunted. Suddenly he was on the other mans back and straddled him. The blackhaired Schwarz yelped and tried to turn around. "Oh no, you won't!" Schuldig said and sensually stroked over Crawford's bare back. "Schuuuuuuu!" The leader of Schwarz groaned. "Ja..?" With a sudden movement Schuldig was lying on his back again, pinned by a very familiar weight. Startled emerald green eyes locked with dark blue ones. "We haven't got time for that." Crawford grinned and softly caressed his loves cheek. Schuldig purred and closed his eyes. "I have to get to Takatori in..." He looked at the clock. "Five minutes." Crawford leaned down and kissed the still purring redhead. It was a gentle kiss, no lust or want, only pure love. As they parted Schuldig opened his eyes again. He pulled Crawford's body down to him and hugged him. "Brad... Never leave me alone! Pleas, don't ever leave me!" He begged in a whisper. "Never!" The older man said soothingly. With a smile the german let Crawford stand up and get changed. After a few minutes Schuldig got up to. "I'll go and meet Takatori. Schu, you should come to." The american said getting into his suit. "See you later, Koi!" Crawford said, claiming the telepath's lips in a quick kiss. "Bye!" Schuldig chirped happily. With that Crawford ran out the door. The german went of to take a shower. As he was finished with changing he left the apartment and nearly ran over Nagi. "And good morning to you as well, Schu!" The boy said at the missing greeting. The german´s stomach twisted unpleasantly. /This isn't good.../ "Gomen, Nagi-kun! Did you see Brad anywhere?" He asked helping the young japanese up.   
"Yeah, he was up real early. Takatori called him for a meeting and he wants you there as well." Nagi said strolling into the kitchen. Schuldig went of to Takatori´s office. He knocked at the door and was called in by the old, greasy voice of his boss. /Even his voice is like in the dream.../ Crawford was standing in the room and looked a little stressed. "Schuldig, you're late!" Takatori said from behind his desk. The redhead bowed slightly and shot a searching look to Crawford. /This isn't happening.../ The older man smiled as he saw the look on Schuldig´s face. /That irritated look really is sweet, Schu!/ The american thought at his love, talking to Takatori in the meantime. /Brad, this is like in my dream... I'm scared.../ /Schu, not now. We'll discuss that later. Nothing will happen until this evening.../ A mental chuckle came from the american. Schuldig blushed a little. "Are you listening to me, Schuldig?" Takatori asked. "H-hai!" Schuldig answered, startled. /He was saying that there was a woman, who is very important for his work, and that she is arriving in Tokyo today. We should escort her here./ Crawford helped the other Schwarz into the scene. /She is a very mighty person, and her name is... ah... her name is.../ Crawford blushed and Schuldig chuckled. /It really is like the dream... But Brad knows it... and I trust him!/ Takatori was stunned, it was the first time he had seen Crawford blush. "Crawford! What is it?" He asked. The bush was gone as quick as it had been there. "Mr. Takatori, what was the name of the lady?" He asked, feeling a bit stupid for forgetting that. "Her name is Hideo Cordelia." Takatori went on with uninteresting talk. /Now, I would have forgotten THAT name as well. What is she?/ Schuldig frowned. "And I want her here on time! So get going!!" With that he hushed the two Schwarz out of the office. As the two of them got into Crawford's car they where giggling like kid's. "I think she is part american part japanese." The darkhaired man managed to say, as he started the car. Schuldig searched for Crawford's hand and held it tight, suddenly having a very bad feeling. "Schu, what's up?" The american asked worried. "I don't know... It's the dream... " He answered. Crawford leaned over to his love and kissed his cheek gently. "Hey..." He whispered into Schuldig´s ear. "I love you!" Then the tall man pulled back and concentrated on the road again. All of a sudden the german felt warm and silly. There wasn't anything to worry about, so why was he feeling so worried. There was still this little voice in the back of his head. As they reached the airport it got even worse. The plain landed and the two waited for the visitor. There where only tree people in the plain, two bodyguards and Hideo. Schuldig gulped. She didn't look to bad, just like in the dream. Long brown hair and dark eyes. The tree came walking to the two Schwarz. The young redhead pulled at the sleeve of his lover. Crawford looked down at the redhead and smiled. "Don't worry, I'm yours." He whispered. The telepath gave a light squeeze to the others hand and let go. "Konnishi wa, miss Hideo." Crawford said and bowed slightly. "I am Crawford, leader of Schwarz. And this is Schuldig, also a member of Schwarz." He mentioned at the german. "Yo..." Schuldig didn´t even bow. Hideo looked from Schuldig to Crawford and back. She eyed the american licked her lips and tossed he dark brown hair over her shoulder. "Crawford..." She let the name roll of her tong. Schuldig scanned her mind, it was that what he had awaited. She wanted to seduce Crawford. /I don't like her!/ Schuldig thought at the oracle. The other man was blushed lightly as Hideo smiled at him. /BRAD!!!/ /I don't like her either Schuschu, I just wanted to shock you./ Hideo went up to Crawford and tossed her hair again. "Won't you bring me to your boss?" She said in a low voice. The Schwarz smiled and showed over to his car. "We can go." He mentioned. The bodyguards went away. Hideo stepped in front of the passengers door, waiting for Crawford to open it for her. "Sorry, please sit in the back." The blackhaired man said and opened the back door. With a huff she got in the back. Then Schuldig got in with a happy smile. Crawford started up the car as he got in and drove to headquarters. /Now that wasn't nice, to hold the door open for that woman and not for me.../ The telepath said into Crawford´s mind with a played sad voice. /Hey, she doesn't have to know that we are together. If she knows, so will Takatori./ The american answered grinning over to the redhead. "Is it possible to know what you two are grinning about?" Hideo asked. Crawford glanced at her through the rear view mirror. "No, it is not possible. You, Miss Hideo, have nothing to do with our privacy." He said with a smirk. /Happy now, Koi?/ Crawford asked, looking back onto the street. /Oh, absolutely!/ Schuldig was humming happily on his seat. How could he ever think that his american could hurt him in any way? As they drove into the car park Hideo started to get an evil grin. They went into the gigantic complex of offices that all belonged to Takatori. Schuldig saw that she still hadn't stopped grinning and checked her mind. He nearly had to laugh out loud as he read her like a book. But he had to be careful, he didn´t want to lose his man. /Braddy, lover of mine..?/ He asked in a sweet voice. Crawford turned around. /You want something!/ He stated at seeing the smile on Schuldig´s face. /No.../ The smile turned to a concerned grimace. /She wants to seduce you, Brad... And she isn't going to give up because of your icy behaviour.../ /Schu, do you really think I would give you up for a woman?/ Crawford chuckled. The germans eyes widened. /But you would give me up if a man was hitting on you!?!/ His mental voice asked in a hurt tone. A mental picture of Hirofumi, who had tried to hit on Crawford before, came up in the oracle's mind. Schuldig saw that, turned on his heels and ran away crying. Crawford totally forgot about Hideo, who was looking after the two Schwarz as if they where crazy, and ran after his love. The german was in their room in no time and wanted to lock the door but Crawford was quick enough to push it open again. Schuldig backed away as he saw the look on the other mans face. He was angry. The leader of Schwarz closed the door and made a step nearer to the redhead but the boy backed up again and stumbled backwards. Before he could fall, Crawford grabbed his hand and pulled him into his arms. Schuldig yelped and laid his fists to the others chest. "Schu, stop it!" The american said turning around and pressing the shivering telepath to the door. Emerald green eyes filled with tears looked up at Crawford. "Schuldig, you have to stop thinking that there is someone who could replace you! There will never be anyone in my live who could possibly do that, never! I love you much too much to ever let go of you!" He said, looking back into those eyes. "It doesn't matter if it is a man or a woman. I won't ever let you go!!!" Suddenly the man blushed deep red and he looked away. "T-That is... if you... if you want to stay with me..." He added in a whisper. Schuldig slowly reached out to Crawford´s face and traced his cheek softly. "Sorry... Im sorry! Brad, of course I want to stay with you! Forever!" The other looked up again, the happiness written in his eyes. "I'm so sorry... I'm always scared that I'm... I'm not... good enough..." Schuldig whispered sadly. "Schu, your the best what ever happened to me! Believe me, I love you!" Crawford promised. "Bu-" Schuldig couldn't go on, his mouth was plundered by the americans. His lips gently nuzzling at the boy's lower lip, tong slowly trying to get in. Willingly the redhead let Crawford deepen the kiss. /No buts! I love you! And that's that!/ "Mhhhhhhhnn..." Schuldig let himself be pushed up to the door.  
  
**Owari**  
  
  
Craw-chan 


End file.
